Renesmee's Normal Life
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Kehidupan Nessie hanya dapat kita lihat sampai ia berumur setahun. Bagaimana kehidupan normal dan sehari-harinya? Bagaimana jika ia menemukan hal lain yg mengejutkan? First fic in Twilight.
1. Monoton Life

_**AN: **__first of all, Author mau minta maaf kalo misalkan fic buatan Author masih agak jelek dan kurang memuaskan, karena baru pertama kalinya menulis di Fandom Twilight. Tapi Author ingin menekankan, bahwa ide dari semua ini hanyalah karanganku murni. Aku tak pernah mencontek karya orang lain, jadi maafkan Author kalau mungkin ide dan jalan cerita agak mirip dengan fic luar/dalam, terimakasih._

_**Disclaimer: **__Twilight Saga is 100 % created by Stephenie Meyer._

_**WARNING: **__Gaje, plot cepat, jelek, gak memuaskan, dan sederet ketidaksempurnaan lainnya._

_Happy Reading!_

**Renesmee's Normal Life © Beatrixmalf**

Sinar mentari pagi membangunkanku dari Mimpi Sempurnaku. Dengan malas aku mengangkat kakiku yang mulai jenjang sekarang. Yeah, umurku sekarang adalah 12 tahun, tentu saja itu hanya kiasan dalam arti lain—mungkin dengan tahun manusia aku masih berumur 4,5 tahun.

Aku melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan yang masih dihiasi oleh kunang-kunang yang menari-nari. Ternyata Jake belum datang. Aku terpaksa pergi ke sekolah dengan Momma hari ini. Yeah.. mungkin Daddy mau ikut. Aku tak tahu.

"Nessie?" suara Momma, dalam hal ini Bella terdengar dari balik pintu kamarku yang berwarna putih—warna yang berubah-ubah selama 2 tahun terakhir ini—sesuai dengan selera umurku yang berubah sangat cepat.

"Yeah, selamat pagi, Momma," balasku, lalu aku berdiri dari tempat tidur dan mengecup pipi dinginnya—aku sudah biasa.

"Ness.. Jake baru saja memberitahuku ia tak bisa menemanimu hari ini, mereka ada tugas di Seattle. Edward juga tidak bisa karena lagi-lagi ada Janji Berburu dengan Garret dan ehm, kau terpaksa hanya berangkat ke sekolah barumu hari ini denganku," desah Bella, nadanya tampak agak bersalah dan khawatir.

Yah—sekolah baru. Selalu sekolah baru. Tahukah kau, terkadang aku sangat membenci bahwa aku adalah Vampir Hibrida, yang jumlah populasinya hanya ada lima di dunia ini. Bukannya aku tidak mampu mensyukuri atau apa—memang menjadi Vampir Hybrida itu ada untungnya juga, tapi bagian yang paling aku tidak sukai adalah fakta bahwa aku harus berganti sekolah setiap bulan atau paling lama dua bulan, hanya untuk menghindari kecurigaan—yang artinya aku tidak bisa menikmati waktu belajarku.

Yaa, aku beradapatasi dan mempelajari materi dengan baik tentu saja, tapi maksudku-hei! Aku juga ingin menemukan siapakah sahabatku, teman dekat, para fansku, dan kau tahulah intinya.

Jadi seperti pagi ini. Aku akan pindah sekolah ke sebuah sekolah di Portland, entah berapa lama aku akan bisa menetap di sekolah ini.

Aku tersenyum menenangkan, "Tak apa, Mom. Tapi sepertinya kau harus memacu mobilmu lebih cepat, mengingat waktu yang tersedia hanya satu jam," gurauku. Bella tertawa.

"Tenang, Nessie. Kau tahu seberapa cepat diriku jika mengejar tenggat waktu, bahkan kalau perlu aku akan menggendongmu dan membawamu berlari ke sekolah barumu, mengingat tubuhmu yang seringan bulu," katanya tersenyum.

"Momma, please. Aku sudah tak seringan bulu," dengusku, sambil mengaduk-ngaduk pakaian baru yang baru saja diberikan Alice—bibiku, dan berpakaian dengan cepat di depan Bella.

"Bagiku kau selalu seringan bulu," ujarnya, masih tersenyum sayang kepadaku. "Oke, berkemaslah dengan cepat. Aku akan memanaskan mobil."

"Ke," balasku singkat, sambil merapikan rambutku—yang sebenarnya tak perlu dan mengemas buku baru.

-o0o-

Aku menggigit sepotong Croissant yang baru saja dibeli dan melahapnya dengan cepat. Kami sudah sampai di Seattle sekarangm dan waktu masuk tinggal 20 menit lagi. Aku sudah meminum secangkir darah—mungkin kau akan jijik padaku, tapi itulah yang membuatku merasa lebih baik, lagipula aku berusaha meminum pasokan darahku sedikit setiap hari.

"Tahukah kau, Mom, bahwa ini kecepatan tercepatmu selama aku menemanimu mengemudi?" tanyaku ringan, sambil tetap menggigiti Croissant.

Bella terkekeh. "Dan tahukah kau, Nessie, sebelum ini—saat masih manusia, aku selalu menganggap Keluarga Cullen—keluarga kita menyetir terlalu gila, dan sepertinya aku mengerti mengapa mereka mengemudi dengan kecepatan maksimal."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena segalanya tampak terlalu lambat untuk ukuran kami," jawab Bella, mengedip kepadaku. Aku terkikik sebentar lalu kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke depan.

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"Mungkin 10 menit lagi kita sampai," Bella berkata tenang. Aku menghembuskan napas, dan pendengaran Vampir yang tajam membuat Bella menoleh kepadaku.

"Ada apa, Ness?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku menggeleng, tetapi Bella menelengkan kepalanya skeptis.

Aku mendesah.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir… bahwa terkadang aku ingin tumbuh seperti anak normal lainnya," gumamku. Dari sudut mataku, aku dapat melihat tubuh Bella menegang, dan pandangan lurus matanya diwarnai oleh kegelisahan.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, Momma tidak perlu mendengar ini," gerutuku cepat-cepat. Bella menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Ness. Aku justru senang jika kau mau berkonsultasi denganku. Dan mengenai itu..," Bella menggigit bibir.

"Sudahlah, Mom, taka pa-apa. Kalau perlu kita membicarakan di rumah nanti saja, kita sudah semakin dekat," kataku mencoba riang kembali ketika melihat Pagar Sekolah Baruku di depan sana.

-o0o-

Portland Creek High School. Yeah, kini aku sudah mulai berjalan ke dalam.

Well, sebenarnya tadi Bella memaksaku agar bergerak lebih cepat dengan kekuatan Semi-Vampirku agar aku tidak terlambat, tapi toh aku tidak keberatan dengan keterlambatan ini. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian.

Yang selalu terjadi apabila aku memasuki sekolah baru.

Oh, ini dia pintu masuknya! Aku pun segera membuka pintu tersebut dengan cepat dan masuk. Dan yeah, aku langsung disambut oleh tatapan 'whoa' dari semua murid yang berlalu lalang ingin masuk kelas. Oh, yang benar saja. Aku tidak perlu kemampuan Edward untuk membaca pikiran mereka, karena aku sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Kau juga sudah menerka, bukan?

Sambil mengabaikan mereka, aku terus mencari Ruangan Pusat Informasi. Tiga langkah lagi menuju kesana, dan aku mempercepat langkahku. Dan seseorang menubrukku.

Bau Darah yang Lezat langsung menyambutku. Aku memang tidak begitu sensitif dengan Aroma Darah, seperti Vampir Tulen. Tetapi saat ini aku lumayan lapar. Dan Aroma Darah itu tanpak.. lebih menggiurkan.

"Demi Tuhan. Maaf!" seru gadis muda yang menubrukku tadi. Ia memunguti buku-bukunya yang jatuh.

"Oh ya, tidak apa-apa," kataku tenang, berdiri perlahan-lahan. Ia mendongak dan menyiratkan pandangan bersalah.

"Bukannya aku tidak sopan—tapi aku sedang ditunggu, jadi—" dia tersenyum meminta maaf, dan berlari ke kelasnya.

Gadis aneh. Terburu-buru dan canggung. Dan tatapannya berbeda ketika melihatku. Jika orang-orang melihatku dengan terkejut dan kagum, atau penuh pemujaan—dia hanya menganggapku seperti onggokan barang biasa.

Tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Jadi sambil menenteng tasku, aku berjalan lagi ke arah Pusat Informasi.

-o0o-

**Kelas Pertama: Biologi - Mr. Flynn.**

** Kelas Kedua: Sejarah&Geografi - Mrs. Walden**

** Kelas Ketiga: Jasmani&Olahraga - Coach Longman**

** Kelas Keempat: Matematika. - Mrs. Elissa**

Great. Dari empat pelajaran yang harus kuhadiri hari ini, aku hanya menguasai tiga bidang. Biologi, Geografi, dan Olahraga. Jangan terlalu menyalahi diriku. Aku bukanlah Dad yang Sempurna—menguasai 50 bahasa, semua Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Sejarah—aku baru hidup 4,5 tahu, ingat?

Jadi, kelas pertama—Biologi. Berdasarkan penjelasan Miss Tucker—Kepala Administrasi, Ruang Biologi hanya berjarak 3 kelas dari sini. Itu berarti aku harus memasuki kelas tempat Si Gadis Canggung berada.

Ini pintunya. Sebaiknya aku mengetuk atau langsung masuk? Ketuk sajalah, agar aman. Edward bilang, Etika Vampir adalah urusan nomor satu agar kau diterima di Dunia Manusia. Yang benar saja.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah muka runcing, tua dan galak—khas Guru Biologi. Mr. Flynn. Aku mencoba menyunggingkan senyum ramah dan menawan, yang diajarkan Bella.

"Selamat Pagi, Mr. Flynn. Aku Renesmee, murid baru disini. Maafkan atas keterlambatanku sebelumnya, aku harus mengurus administrasi sekolah, tetapi bolehkah aku masuk?" tanyaku, sambil memandangnya lekat-lekat.

Ia menelitiku dengan tajam—seolah aku adalah objek eksperimen yang mengerikan. Lalu pandangannya mencair dengan lebih lembut.

"Oh iya, kau Ms. Cullen? Begini, Ms. Cullen, aku menolerir keterlambatanmu hari ini, tetapi kau harus mencamkan baik-baik bahwa aku adalah guru yang menjaga disiplin tinggi. Mengerti maksudku? Dan kau boleh masuk. Perkenalkan dirimu dahulu," terangnya, lalu ia berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam kelas. Aku mengekorinya.

"Class! Aku butuh perhatian. Ada murid baru yang akan memperkenalkan diri," serunya kepada kelas yang Ricuh dan Penuh Obrolan. Lalu tiba-tiba suara itu menghilang dan hening, dan bisik-bisik menjalar.

"Siapa ya, dia? Parasnya terlalu cantik untuk ukuran Portland," bisik seorang gadis berambut pirang kepada temannya. Hei, aku ada warisan Indra Vampir, tahu.

"Bloody Hell, tubuhnya ramping sekali. Jika aku mengejarnya, bisakah aku mendapatkannya?" komentar salah seorang lelaki di ujung ruangan, dan aku segera beralih ke sura itu dengan mual. Seorang lelaki tampan (lebih tampan Jacob-ku, sebetulnya) menyeringai dan mengedip ketika tatapannya bersirobok denganku. Menggelikan.

"Jadi, Ms. Cullen, silahkan memperkenalkan diri?"

Aku berdeham kecil, dan mengeluarkan suara merduku.

"Good Morning. Aku Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Kalian bisa memanggilku Renesmee, dan aku adalah murid pindahan dari Forks. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi murid disini. Mohon bantuan," kataku singkat, dan tersenyum pada seluruh murid. Sebenarnya aku agak enggan melakukan yang ini.

"Baik, Ms. Cullen, kau boleh duduk di samping Ms. Brooklyn Hudson. Meja kedua dari belakang tengah," perintah Mr. Flynn, dan aku mengangguk cepat lalu segera melangkah ke meja Brooklyn, yang kukenal sebagai gadis yang menabrakku tadi.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Hai, Brook. Atau Hudson?"

Dia balas nyengir, "Brook saja. Kau yang tadi menabrakku, kan?"

Aku memutar bola mata. "Hey, kau yang menabrakku!"

Ia tertawa kecil sesaat lalu kembali menekuni buku pelajarannya dan memerhatikan Mr. Flynn dan ocehannya yang membosankan.

Aku mengeluarkan buku catatan dan buku cetakku. Lalu mulai menulis apa yang dijelaskan Mr. Flynn dengan agak mengantuk. Sebenarnya materi ini sudah kukuasai dengan baik, diajarkan Edward tentu saja.

"Jadi, apakah Forks terlalu kuno untukmu, sehingga kau pindah kesini?" tiba-tiba Brook mengeluarkan suara saat Mr. Flynn membagi-bagikan bundle tugas. Aku menoleh.

"Oh, tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak menyukai iklim lembab," jawabku ringan. Berbohong adalah suatu hal yang sangat mudah dilakukan selain menyalurkan kemampuan abnormalku.

"Whoa, kalau begitu kau bukan Vampir, ya? Ah, tidak asyik," Brook mengatakan hal yang tak terduga dan pensilku meleset di atas kertas tugasku.

"Vampir?" aku mengulanginya sambil tercekat.

"Yeah," ia mengangguk-angguk penuh semangat. "Aku mengetahui hampir seluruh mitos-mitos kuno. Incubus dan Succubus, Vampir dan Pola Hidup mereka, Werewolf, bahkan.. Shape Shifter!"

Aku memandangnya tertarik. "Shape-Shifter?"

"Yeah. Mereka adalah sekumpulan manusia yang dapat bertransformasi menjadi binatang, tergantung mereka ingin menjadi binatang apa. Misalkan, berdasarkan mitos yang ada, Para Shape-Shifter di Amazon mengubah diri mereka menjadi Anaconda dan melindungi Kaum Manusia Pedalaman, dan yang baru-baru aku dengar.. aku mengetahui adanya Shape-Shifter yang berwujud Serigala, dan hal tersebut menyebabkan kerancuan perbedaan Shape-Shifter Serigala dan Werewolf," jelas Brook berbinar-binar. "Tapi tentu saja aku masih giat mencari tahu dimana Shape Shifter Serigala," tambahnya dengan sedih.

Astaga. Hampir 90 % yang dikatakan gadis aneh ini benar. Darimana ia dapat dapat mengetahui hal seperti ini?

"Whoa. Kau tertarik dengan mitos kuno? Darimana kau mengetahui legenda-legenda itu? Aku belum pernah menemui itu dalam pencarian Google atau sumber-sumber lain," selidikku. Ia mengerlingku sambil menyeringai.

"Itu rahasia besar. Kau akan menderita jika aku membocorkan rahasiaku, percayalah," gumamnya tertawa.

"Oh, aku percaya kok," jawabku sepenuh hati. Akupun menjamin jika aku menceritakan tentang Mitos-Mitos Kuno yang benar adanya, maka ia pun akan mengalami penderitaan yang tak pernah di bayangkannya.

Brook menatapku simpati. "Mungkin aku bisa menceritakannya.. lain kali," katanya sambil terkekeh, lalu ia kembali menggoreskan penanya ke buku latihan.

-o0o-

Kelas kedua adalah _Sejarah dan Geografi_. Bel pergantian kelas berbunyi dan aku menoleh ke arah Brook yang juga sedang membereskan bukunya.

"Apa sehabis ini?"

Brook mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku Bahasa Inggris sehabis ini, kau?"

Aku mendengus sebal—setidaknya aku ingin sekelas dengan Brook, seseorang yang sudah kukenal dan lebih menyenangkan daripada semua teman terdekatku sejak dulu.

"Sejarah dan Geografi," kataku singkat.

"Oke, kalau begitu sampai ketemu di Acara Makan Siang. Daaaah," ia melambai padaku, dan berlari ke luar kelas. Aneh, sepertinya ia selalu terburu-buru dan berusaha datang lebih awal ke kelas lain?

"Hei," seseorang berkata di sebelahku dan aku menoleh. Lelaki yang tadi mengedip padaku kini tengah berdiri di samping mejaku, tersenyum menawan yang bagiku, memualkan. Ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Hai, Renee. Aku Stephen Monteith," katanya, dan aku menjabat tangannya setengah hati. Renee? Yang benar saja.

"Sebetulnya aku lebih suka dipanggil Renesmee, tolong," jawabku kaku. Ia menaikkan alis matanya, agar kelihatan _cool_. Ih! Mengapa selalu ada seseorang seperti ini di sekolahku yang baru, Demi Tuhan.

"Oh, maaf," tapi ia kelihatan tidak menyesal. "Jadi ada kelas apa selain ini? Sehabis ini?"

"Sejarah dan Geografi," kataku sekenanya, mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Dan ia memang tak tahu diri, menjejeri langkahku dan bertanya seperti anak kecil.

"Wow, kita sama! Baiklah, ayolah bersama-sama kesana," katanya bersemangat. Ya, ampun. Sepertinya aku harus bertahan menghadapi kelas Sejarah dan Geografi dengannya selama yang aku mampu.

Dan aku menjalani Pelajaran itu dengan cukup baik, meskipun fakta bahwa Stephen Monteith yang mengekoriku sangat mengangguku, tetapi yah—Geografi kan pelajaran favorite ku, jadi masih lumayan lah. Pelajaran ini diawali dari perkenalanku, dan aku kembali menjadi pusat perhatian dengan bisikan-bisikan yang agak menggangguku. Lalu kegiatan itu dimulai ketika Mrs. Walden menjelaskan tentang Perang Dunia dan daerah mana yang terkena dampak, yang berarti hari ini lebih didominasi oleh Geografi. Well—tidak buruk.

Bel pelajaran kembali berdentang, dan aku segera meninggalkan Stephen yang sedang menyisir rambutnya. Tujuanku hanya satu: makan dengan tenang bersama Brook, lalu mulai berbicara tentang kecintaannya pada mitos yang sangat menyatu dalam hidupku. Aku menduga Brook setidaknya berkaitan dengan seseorang yang penting dalam mitos, mungkin?

Dan aku berpikir, langkah lucunya jika Brook menyadari bahwa teman barunya ini adalah salah satu makhluk dari mitos tersebut.

Cafetaria sudah ramai saat itu, dan tiba-tiba sekelompok anak perempuan yang tampak fashionable berdiri di depanku. O-oh.

"Hai," sapa salah seorang gadis berambut pirang menawan, seperti Rosalie, tapi kecantikan Rosalie 10 kali lipat dibandingkannya.

"Eh? Oh, hai juga," sapaku heran, tersenyum sambil merapikan rok-ku.

"Kau Renesmee, kan? Aku Cassie, dan ini Vicky, Tania dan Beth. Jika kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau duduk bersama kami? Aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan untukmu," katanya memohon. Ia memperkenalkan teman-temannya. Gadis dengan warna Coklat Hazel itu Vicky, Tania yang berambut hitam dan Beth berambut Coklat Gelap. Mereka semua tersenyum.

Aku menyetel air muka sesopan mungkin. "Ah, aku yakin pasti menyenangkan berbincang dengan kalian, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Brook, jadi—mungkin lain kali," jawabku. Wajah Cassie agak mengerut sedikit.

"Brooklyn? Hati-hatilah—kau bisa tertular Aura Vampirnya," katanya terkekeh. "Oke, sampai besok kalau begitu," lanjutnya, lalu berlalu. Aku dapat menangkap akan kesan ketidaksukaan mereka kepada Brooklyn.

Jadi, aku berjalan ke meja kosong tempat Brooklyn sedang berkutat dengan pensil, kalkulator dan I-Podnya.

"Hey, girl," sapaku, dan duduk di depannya. Nampan telah kuambil tadi, dan sekarang telah penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan.

"Oh, halo Nes," sapanya, melirik sedikit sambil menggoreskan penanya serius. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Kau tahu nama panggilanku?" tanyaku terkejut. Ya, dia memanggilku 'Nes'. Brook mendongakkan kepalanya.

"What? Aku memanggilmu Nes, Re-Nes-Mee, kan?" tanyanya heran. Aku cepat-cepat mengangguk dan menyuap Shirloin Steakku.

"Jadi apa nama panggilanmu? Kalau kau mengizinkan, namamu agak sulit diucapkan. Mungkin ada nama yang lebih praktis?" tanyanya, menyudahkan Tugas Matematikanya dan menatapku.

"Yeah, sebenarnya—ada. Nessie, kalau kau mau tahu. Tapi itu hanya berlaku bagi keluargaku," timpalku terkekeh.

"Nessie—seperti Monster Loch Ness?" katanya menahan tawa. "Oke, baiklah, jangan marah. Aku boleh memanggilmu Nessie, kan?"

"Yah—kau memang tidak tahu diri, jadi ya terserahlah," kataku pura-pura sedih. Ia tertawa, sama sekali tidak tersinggung.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan Para Cewek Unordinary?" katanya, dengan kesan jijik dalam suaranya. Ia menggigit Burger nya dengan satu gigitan besar.

"Unordinary?"

"Cassandra Longman, Victoria Hope, Nathania Kirk dan Annabeth McDonald," katanya memutar bola mata.

"Ah—sudah."

"Aku heran mengapa kau tidak menyambut tawaran mereka?"

"Wah, kau ternyata memerhatikanku," kataku bercanda, tetapi dia hanya menatapku.

"Okay, okay, they are annoying. I can see that. And I prefer you than all of them to having a comfort lunch, puas?"

Brook tertawa, dan aku hanya memutar bola mata.

"Kau musti tahu, Ness. Bergaul denganku ada akibatnya. Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi Popular Girl seperti mereka, dan sebenarnya kau punya potensi itu," pesannya serius. Aku menatapnya sesaat lalu meledak tertawa.

"Oh, Brook! Kupikir kau lebih pintar dari itu. Untuk apa aku mencari ketenaran? Selama aku lebih nyaman berteman kepadamu daripada mereka kan tidak ada masalah," kataku ringan.

Brook menatapku selama beberapa saat. Wajahnya agak merona sedikit.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" katanya tiba-tiba. Aku terperanjat.

"APA?"

"Wow, santai Ma'am. Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Err—sebenarnya sudah."

Senyumnya terangkat membentuk seringaian. "Pantas saja aku tidak melihatmu mencoba menarik perhatian laki-laki di sekolah ini."

"Ugh, sebenarnya kalaupun aku tidak punya pacar, aku tidak akan melakukan itu kok," sergahku memutar bola mata. Ia tertawa.

"Kalau begitu siapa pacarmu? Kelas berapa?"

Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat. Biasanya aku akan berbohong untuk menjawab hal-hal semacam ini, tetapi entahlah—Brook adalah seseorang yang membuatmu tidak dapat menyembunyikan rahasia.

"Ng, dia terpaut 5 tahun dariku."

Apel yang dipegang Brook menggelinding dan jatuh. Wajahnya penuh horror. Lalu ia segera mengambil apelnya dan memandangku geli.

"Ya, ampun. Seleramu tidak dapat diprediksikan ternyata. Lima tahun? Siapa namanya?"

"Jake. Memang menurutmu seleraku seperti apa?"

"Yah—mungkin lelaki tampan dan mapan seperti Justin Bieber?" sarannya dengan mimik lucu. Aku tertawa keras, sehingga beberapa orang menoleh ke arahku.

"Yang benar saja! Justin Bieber itu jelek, lagipula," kataku.

"Hei! Jangan menghinaku. Aku Beliebers, kau tahu?"

Dan kami berbicara ringan seputar kehidupan di luar sekolah, dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku dapat merasakan kehadiran sahabat.

Yah—sesuatu tidak dapat diprediksikan, bukan?

-o0o-

Aku baru saja mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk ketika Edward membuka pintu rumah. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan penampilannya tak tercela, meskipun ia baru saja melewatkan satu hari dengan berburu.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya dan langsung merangkulku. Aku balas merangkulnya dan duduk di sofa, mengganti-ganti channel sampai menemukan National Geographic.

"Sebagian menyenangkan, sebagian membosankan," kataku datar. Bella belum pulang dari Rumah Charlie, kakekku, dan aku praktis berdua saja dengan Ayahku Tercinta.

"Wow—kemajuan besar, Ness. Sebelum ini aku hanya mendengar 'sedikit menyenangkan', dan 'membosankan' dan hal negative lainnya. Jadi dimana letak menyenangkannya?" Selidik Edward.

"Err—sebenarnya aku sudah berteman akrab dengan seseorang," kataku canggung. Aku lebih suka berbicara hati-ke-hati dengan Bella, karena dengan caranya sendiri Bella dapat memahamiku. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika sikapku seakan mengabaikan Bella dan Edward—orangtuaku, aku sebenarnya sangat mencintai mereka.

Edward tersenyum membaca pikiranku. Ia tahu bahwa aku tidak suka berbicara normal, aku lebih suka kemampuan abnormalku untuk berkomunikasi dengan Para Cullens.

Aku menyentuhkan tanganku ke tangan dinginnya dan untuk sementara Edward membaca pikiranku. Kau pasti berpikir mengapa aku perlu repot-repot menggunakan kemampuanku untuk Edward, kan? Toh, pasti ia juga dapat membaca pikiranku juga.

Tapi ternyata mekanisme kemampuan kami berbeda. Jadi, jika Edward bisa membaca pikiranku, ia hanya dapat melihat kilas gambaran dan suasana pikiranku. Tapi jika aku menyalurkan kemampuanku, Edward bisa benar-benar menjadi diriku untuk sementara. Kau mengerti, bukan?

"Ah—begitu," jawab Edward sekenanya. "Kupikir kau perlu menunjukkan temanmu yang menarik itu kepadaku, Ness. Aku perlu mengetahui darimana ia mengetahui itu semua.

"Okay, Dad. Tapi jangan melibatkan dia dalam bahaya, ya? Dia sahabat pertamaku," pesanku memohon. Sorot mata Edward melembut.

"Dan Dad—kau harus mandi! Kau Bau Singa Betina!" gurauku melemparkan bantal kepadanya. Ia menangkap bantal itu dengan cepat dan tertawa.

"Baiklah, Ma'am. Jika kau mau, kau bisa ke Rumah Besar. Bella akan kesana," pesannya, dan ia mengecup ubun-ubunku.

"Okay," kataku.

Dan seraya mematikan TV, aku berjalan ke pintu depan, dan membelah kegelapan malam.

-o0o-

_Daaaan selesai! Yah—fic Twilight pertama saya. Bagus? Cacat? Jelek?_

_Tolong maklumi, saya masih amatiran. Kritik dan saran diterima disini, dan jika Review melebihi 4, aku akan melanjutkan fic ini, dan jika tidak, yah.. kita lihat ke depannya ^^" Oh iya, semua Teori dan Informasi yang berada di fic ini karangan saya. Konflik belum terasa disini, dan akan lebih terasa di Chapter depan. Oke, thankyou untuk para Readers dan Reviewer, ya!_


	2. A Handful of Surprise

**A/N: **Hai! Saya kembali lagi. Pertama-tama, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih banget kepada semua reviewer dan readers di chapter 1. ASTAGA! Ganyangka banget reviewku sampe 10. Jadi, aku akan update chapter 2 ini, dan semoga memuaskan kalian jangan lupa review yaa.. hehe.

**Disclaimer: **I just own the plot, Stephenie Meyer is the owner of the characters, and the story.

**Renesmee Normal Life © Beatrixmalf**

**Chapter 2: A Handful of Surprise**

* * *

><p>Seminggu hampir berlalu dengan cepat. Ya, kupikir segalanya memang berlalu dengan cepat dalam kamusku. Tetapi, benar deh—kali ini aku merasa waktu berputar sangat cepat, dan entah kenapa aku menikmati seminggu selama belajar di Portland.<p>

Ya, Portland Creek High School. Sekolah yang menjadi bagian dari diriku sekarang. Harus kuakui, bahwa hampir seminggu ini aku merasa lebih bahagia dua kali lipat. Pertama, karena Jake sudah tidak sibuk lagi dan sering meluangkan waktunya denganku. Kedua, karena aku semakin dekat dengan Brooklyn, dan aku.. yah, aku senang. Aku merasa seperti anak normal yang memiliki sahabat.

Jadi aku makan di teras pondok, menikmati semilir angin dan ditemani Jacob. Hari ini sekolah akan berpariwisata ke salah satu suaka margasatwa dan bel masuk diperlambat satu jam.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru, Ness? Tidak biasanya seperti itu," Jake nyengir, mengacak-ngacak rambut indah yang telah kutata rapi, dan segera saja aku merasa hatiku menghangat. Ah, imprint ini kadang memabukkan.

"Jangan acak-acak rambutku," gerutuku pura-pura sebal. "Yaaah, kautahu Jakee, ada cowok tampan di sekolah. Namanya Stephen. Aku bersemangat bertemu dengannya, kau tahu," godaku. Jake merengut sebal.

Aku tertawa. "Hei, Jake—aku hanya bercanda. Kau tetap masuk dalam daftar makhluk tertampan cipataan Tuhan, kok," kedipku, lalu berdiri dan mencium pipinya sambil membawa piring makananku yang sudah ludes ke dalam.

Jacob menggerutu. "Kau akhir-akhir ini sering agresif dan suka menggodaku, Ness. Aku jadi khawatir kau kebanyakan nonton drama sabun."

Aku terbahak. "Aku jarang meluangkan waktu bersamamu lagi, sih," kataku ringan, tapi wajah Jacob tampak bersalah.

"Yah—kau tahu, Nessie. Aku sedang banyak urusan. Maaf kalau itu mengganggumu," desahnya sambil berjalan di sampingku.

Walaupun aku masih setinggi siku Jacob, aku mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi dan memeluknya ringan.

"Tak apa-apa, kok. Tapi jika kau ingin membayar kesalahanmu..," aku berhenti sebentar, sementara Jacob mengangkat alisnya. "Kau harus mengantarku ke sekolah!"

-o0o-

Aku turun dari Harley Davidson baru Jacob yang menderu-deru dengan muka yang agak memerah. Bukannya semakin tidak menarik perhatian, aku malah mengundang perhatian dengan aksi seperti ini.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Sir," ucapku sedikit jengkel, dan Jacob terkekeh di balik helmnya. Ia mengelus rambutku pelan.

"Selamat belajar dan hati-hati. Kau boleh memintaku menjemputmu nanti," katanya, lalu bersamaan dengan itu motor meraung keras dan berlalu.

Aku keluar dari asap dan merasa seperti mafia-mafia misterius. Kan biasanya di film, sang mafia sering keluar dari asap kekacauan?

Ironis.

Beberapa anak menyapaku dan mengatakan motor yang tadi mengantarku itu keren. Yah, aku terlalu merendah—semua anak yang ada di parkiran sebenarnya.

Seminggu ini kepopuleranku tidak berkurang, malah semakin menjadi. Para Cewek Unordinary tak gentar mengajakku masuk ke dalam kelompok merka, dan pada hari yang sial—sekali, aku terpaksa ikut makan siang bersama mereka dan berbicara tentang hal-hal klise. Belum lagi banyaknya cowok-cowok yang mendekatiku. Aku sebal!

"Hai dude," tiba-tiba Brook telah melangkah di sebelahku sambil menenteng ransel eksentriknya. Rambut merah kecoklatannya ia gerai sepinggang—tidak seperti penampilannya yang biasa. Bintik-bintik semakin berkurang di wajahnya seiring musim panas yang berganti menjadi musim gugur.

"Oh, halo, Momma Mythes," sapaku. Kami memang saling memanggil dengan nama sapaan yang kami buat. Ia memanggilku Plesio, dan aku memanggilnya Momma Mythes. Kau tahulah, maksudnya.

"Harus kuakui, Harley Davidson dan cowok yang memboncengmu itu benar-benar keren. Kau menarik perhatian, kau tahu? Dan siapa cowok itu?"

"Ya, hmm—aku tahu itu, sebenarnya. Dan aku benar-benar sebal."

Brook memutar bola matanya. Kami sama-sama menuju Cafetaria untuk menunggu pengumuman keberangkatan. "Aku masih heran denganmu. Biasanya orang-orang yang memiliki potensi untuk populer pasti akan meraih kepopuleran dengan segala cara, tapi kau tidak. Dan kau belum jawab pertanyaanku yang satu lagi."

Aku mengembuskan napas sambil duduk ke kursi. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Pasti kau kaget."

Mata Brook melebar. "Dia ayahmu? Whoa—masih muda seka—"

"Bukan, bukan," aku memotongnya tak sabar. "Kau tak akan bisa menebak."

"Biarkan aku menebak, kalau begitu. Dia semacam—sopir pribadimu?"

Aku memutar bola mata. "Bukan."

"Lelaki tak dikenal yang mengantarmu?"

"Yaampun, Mythes! Sebegitu nakalnya kah aku di matamu?" kataku sambil terkikik. Dia ikut terkekeh.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah," katanya, lalu menatapku.

Aku menghembuskan napas jengkel. "Dia Jacob Black."

Hening sejenak.

"Jacob yang.. pacarku yang berumur 17 tahun," tambahku lagi. Brook ternganga, dan aku menyeringai lugu.

"Hah—yaampun—"dia megap-megap. "Astaga, Plesio. Kau selalu bisa mengejutkanku. Dia tinggi sekali! Dan.. atletis," gumamnya kagum, lalu Brook bergidik. Aku tertawa.

"Yah, kalau kau suka dia, kau tidak bisa memacarinya. Pacarnya adalah sahabatmu," kataku. Ia memutar bola mata dan ikut tertawa.

Suara mikrofon tiba-tiba berdenging. _"Bagi seluruh anak kelas tujuh yang akan mengikuti pariwisata, diharapkan agar segera ke lapangan parkir dan menaiki bus yang telah menunggu. Terima kasih."_

"Ayo, Plesio Cullen. Kita naik dan bicarakan Jacob yang seperti Suku Indian itu."

-o0o-

Bus memasuki Areal Parkir Suaka Margasatwa Clementine. Mrs. Judith—guru olahraga kami mengumumkan tentang pembagian kelompok, dan aku masuk kelompok Bougenville, bersama Brook, Nathania Kirk, Stephen dan Phillippe McGalaghans. Aku senang sekaligus sebal. Kenapa harus sekelompok dengan Stephen sih.

"Whoa, Renesmee. Kita sekelompok!" Stephen berseri-seri, dan aku setengah mati menahan emosiku untuk mencekiknya. Brook menahan tawa.

Kami ditugaskan untuk mencari infromasi sebanyak mungkin tentang hewan-hewan yang ada di sana, dan memotretnya dalam kamera Polaroid. Sehari yang lalu kami memang sudah diingatkan tentang kamera itu, dan di kelompokku—aku dan Tania yang membawanya.

"Baiklah. Jadi siapa yang ketua regu?" Tania, salah satu anggota Unordinary Girls bertanya, ia bertolak pinggang. Brook memutar bola mata dan pindah sejauh mungkin darinya.

"Renesmee," dua suara mengatakannya bersamaan. Brook dan Stephen. Aku terbelalak.

"Jangan aku!"

"Well, kau boleh juga lah," tanpa diduga Tania nyengir. "Dan kau Phil? Kau memilih siapa?"

Phillipe, sang kutu buku jago kimia tampak bingung. "Aku terserah saja. Renesmee juga boleh."

"Oh, yaampun," aku menghembuskan napas sebal. "Baiklah, kita mulai dengan pembagian kelompok dulu, kalau begitu."

-o0o-

Aku dan Brook mendaki bukit yang agak tinggi dengan ceria. Suaka Margasatwa ini memang di desain seperti hutan, yah—namanya juga Suaka. Tadi kami telah menjumpai rakun, rusa dan kijang yang sedang merumput, dan Brook segera mencari tentang informasi hewan itu di I-Padnya.

"Syukurlah si Tania itu memutuskan untuk ikut kelompok Stephen. Kalau tidak, pariwisata ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk," gerutu Brook. Aku terkekeh.

"Aku justru beranggapan bahwa Tania itu gadis yang paling baik di geng mereka. Kau lihat kan, tadi dia tidak mencalonkan dirinya sendiri."

Brook mendengus, kentara sekali tidak setuju. "Oh, yaampun. Bagiku mereka semua sama saja."

Untuk sementara, percakapan dihentikan karena kami menemukan seekor bajing yang sedang berlarian di ranting pohon. Aku segera memotretnya, dan mengangsurkan film itu ke Brook. Ia segera mencari informasi di internet yang sesuai.

Bunyi ranting patah di belakangku membuatku terlonjak dan menoleh, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku segera memalingkan mukaku lagi.

Naluriku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres, dan Brook menatapku khawatir. "Ada apa, Plesio?"

Aku meletakkan jariku di bibir dan melangkah ke pepohonan yang mengeluarkan suara tadi. Terdengar lagi suara keresak, dan sekejap saja—

"Hai Renesmee. Lama tak bertemu," seseorang dengan potongan tubuh kecil, melangkah ke arah luar pepohonan. Maggie! Itu Maggie!

"Maggie!" aku berseru gembira ketika mengenalinya. Maggie adalah vampire yang memiliki kemampuan mendeteksi kebohongan dan membantu The Cullens waktu itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku?"

"Kau kan mudah dikenali," mata merahnya berseri-seri. "Dan aku sedang berburu disini, yah kau tahu.." lalu pandanngan Maggie jatuh kepada Brook yang menatap kami tanpa suara.

"Ah—kau mengajak teman," katanya tersenyum. Dan walaupun Maggie vampire jinak, aku tetap khawatir ia akan kehilangan control dan memangsa sahabatku.

"Kumohon Maggie, jangan memangsanya—ia sahabatku," bisikku sangat pelan, tapi aku tahu telinga vampire nya berfungsi dengan baik. Ia terkekeh.

"Tenang, Nessie. Aku baru saja menyantap gembong penjahat yang belum lama ini meneror Portland. Selamat tinggal," katanya mengecup ubun-ubunku, dan ia berlalu dengan kecepatan manusia—sesaat sebelum matahari kembali muncul dari awan.

Aku melangkah dengan tenang kembali ke sisi Brook, dan gadis itu segera memberondong dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Siapa dia, Ness?"

"Dia Maggie, teman lama Ibuku," kataku singkat. Aku meringis dalam hati. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, Brook agak susah dibohongi.

"Ah ya, teman Ibumu? Lalu mengapa secara tiba-tiba ia muncul dari balik pepohonan dan menyapamu, padahal jelas-jelas Suaka Margasatwa ini tidak terbuka untuk umum?" tanyanya cerdas. Aduh, mengapa pula sih Maggie harus muncul di saat yang tidak tepat?

"Oh, aku juga tak tahu. Mungkin saja dia menerobos?"

"Jawaban yang tak meyakinkan, Nessie Cullen. Dan mengapa kau menerima kedatangannya dengan sikap yang biasa-biasa saja, bukannya malah terkejut dan bertanya setidaknya, 'Hai, Maggie! Loh, kok kau bisa ada disini? Kau memanjat ya?' atau hal-hal semacam itu," Brook cemberut, merasa dibohongi. Padahal tadi ia melihat seekor burung kolibri yang mengisap madu dengan manis di dekatnya, tetapi ia malah menghiraukannya.

"Oke, oke, maaf Brook. Ia memang agak aneh, dan aku tidak bertanya soal kedatangannya karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan keanehannya," kataku sambil meghembuskan napas lelah. Apa aku keterlaluan kalau berharap agar bisa membeberkannya pada sahabat baruku?

"Baiklah. Satu pertanyaan terakhir, mengapa matanya berwarna merah, dan mengapa kulitnya agak bersinar ketika matahari muncul?"

Aku meringis. Setidaknya jawabanku mendekati kebenaran. "Aku tak tahu, dan itu adalah salah satu jenis keanehan fisiknya."

-o0o-

Benar-benar hari yang hebat. Kupikir nasibku tidak akan selamat di bawah tatapan jengkel Brook, tetapi gadis itu tidak menanyakan hal-hal aneh semacam itu lagi ketika kami mencapai bus. Dan meskipun kami sempat canggung, kelompokku yang berpencar berhasil mengumpulkan 25 spesies hewan di suaka tersebut.

Sekolah sudah pulang dari lama, dan aku sedang termangu di depan computer Apple yang diberikan Edward, keluaran terbaru tentu saja.

Aku sengaja mencari keyword Brooklyn Abigail Hudson di situs pencarian orang, dan jejaring-jejaring social. Aku heran mengapa Brook bisa tahu banyak tentang legenda-legenda yang menyangkut tentangku dan keluargaku.

Yak, ketemu! Brooklyn memiliki akun Facebook dan Twitter, serta Foursquare. Lalu ada page tentang Keluarga Hudson, Perpustakaan Online yang mendaftarnya sebagai anggota, dan sebuah kursus musik yang mencatat namanya.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengklik jejaring social terlebih dahulu.

Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mampu menjawab pertanyaanku. Facebooknya sepi, status terakhir diupdatenya dua minggu yang lalu, dan friendsnya hanya ada 400-an. Twitter pun demikian, tweetsnya baru berjumlah 620, dan followers-followingnya hanya berjumlah beberapa puluh.

Aku masuk ke foursquare dan login menggunakan akun palsuku. Namaku di jejaring social adalah Vanessa Carlowla, dan aku menggunakan foto Bella sewaktu kecil. Hehehe.

Aku mengirimkan pertanyaan untuknya. _'Hai, salam kenal. Aku Vanessa! Sebenarnya aku sudah berteman denganmu sejak seminggu yang lalu, tapi aku baru akan bertanya padamu sekarang;) apa kau menyukai mitos? Dan darimana biasanya kau mendapatkan tentang mitos-mitos? Aku juga menyukai mitos, tapi pengetahuanku sangat sedikit beritahu ya! Terima kasih.'_

Selesai sudah. Kini aku masuk ke kolom Keluarga Hudson.

-o0o-

Aku menatap print-Out di genggamanku dengan terkejut. Whoa.. tak dapat dipercaya. Benar-benar tak sesuai dengan apa yang kuduga.

Memang benar kata Bella, sepertinya memang tidak ada yang namanya Mitos lagi. Kenapa? Karena—semua mitos itu hampir semuanya benar.

Kutatap lagi Print-Out itu. Hasil riset sebuah penelitian dari mahasiswi bernama Briggita Castle.

_**Hudson Family**_

_**Hari ini aku baru saja kembali dari hasil penelitianku seputar mitos-mitos kuno, dalam rangka perwujudan makalahku. Dan ya—sebagian dari hasil risetku akan kulampirkan disini; khusus keluarga Hudson.**_

_**Yah, kita mulai saja.**_

_**Sejak pagi, aku telah menyiapkan Ferrarri tua-ku dari garasi dan pergi meninggalkan Seattle dua hari yang lalu **_(Post ini dibuat lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu) _**Dan aku berkendara menuju Portland.**_

_**Ya, kunjungan yang tak biasa. Baru-baru ini aku mendengar bahwa ada sebuah keluarga penyihir—bukan, tepatnya, Druid. Kalian tau Druid? Itu semacam makhluk campuran antara penyihir dan peri—namun lebih berspesialisasi di bidang Sihir. **_

_**Nah—ada garis terakhir keturunan Druid ini, dan aku menemukan dara tentang Keluarga Hudson—yang tinggal di pinggiran Portland. Menurut cerita, mereka hidup modern tetapi tetap mempertahankan 'kepenyihiran' mereka.**_

_**Begitu sampai di Rumah Keluarga Hudson yang tak terlalu besar, aku segera masuk dan mengetuk pintu untuk melakukan wawancara. Daripada membuang waktu tentang kalimat yang berbelit, inilah Q&A yang sempat kudapatkan dari beberapa anggota Hudson.**_

_**Interview dengan Tetua Hudson, Sybill Dorothea Hudson, 71 tahun.**_

_**Q: Selamat pagi, Mrs. Sybill.**_

_**A: Ah, iya, selamat pagi. Jadi, apa yang akan kau inginkan dari kami, nak?**_

_**Q: Ah, langsung ke pokok, ya? Well.. (aku berdeham) aku ingin bertanya—sbagaimana asal usul tentang Keluarga Hudson yang terkenal sebagai penyihir?**_

_**A: Nenek Moyang kami, tepatnya Wetchcrafz Hologean—marga kami masih Hologean, melakukan perjanjian dengan Tetua Suku Indian Putih, yaitu Azaxalea. Dewa mereka adalah Dewa Kekuatan dan Ilmu Sihir, dan Wetchcrafz menerima kehormatan itu karena menyelamatkan salah satu cucu tetua yang hampir mati karena diterkam Macan. Nah, sejak saat itu—kami, para keturunan Hologean, akan mendapatkan Blockana—semacam darah sihir dan terus meneruskannya ke anak-anak perempuan kami, biasanya satu di setiap keturunan.**_

_**Q: Ah! Menarik sekali! Lalu, pertanyaan kedua, Mrs. Sybill—apakah kalian memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti cerita-cerita yang ada di buku?**_

_**A: (Mrs. Sybil tersenyum) Ah, tidak Sayangku—itu semua hanya rumor. Kami memang bisa membuat ramuan, menerbangkan benda-benda, menyembuhkan penyakit, dan kemampuan lain yang bisa kau temui dalam buku cerita. Tapi kekuatan terpenting yang kami gunakan adalah untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatan alam dan makhluk-makhluk berdarah.**_

_**Q: Dan apa maksudnya itu, Mrs. Sybill?**_

_**A: Ah, Sayang—kau pernah mendengar tentang Vampir dan Werewolf? Nah, sebagian dari mereka, perlu kuakui, ada. Tidak seperti makhluk mitos lain—kami bebas membeberkan cerita tentang makhluk mitos—tetapi kami lebih suka menyembunyikannya. Nah, intinya, mereka kurang menyadari adanya penyihir yang mengatur keseimbangan hidup mereka. Sebenarnya cara kerjanya begini—kami mampu mengendalikan elemen alam, dan yang menarik—kami bisa mengendalikan rantai makanan. Jadi, sesungguhnya kamilah yang mengatur mereka, secara tidak sadar. Jadi—keseimbangan tetap terjaga dalam kehidupan ini.**_

_**Nah, itulah inti penting yang kudapat dari wawancara dengan Mrs. Sybill. Aku tidak dapat memuat wawancara disini, karena terlalu banyak—hufff. Tetapi jika kau tertarik, kau bisa mengunjungi pageku yang berada di kiri bawah page ini. Kalau tidak, contact aku. Dan di akhir cerita, aku meminta Mrs. Sybill untuk melakukan semacam sihir!**_

_**Dan tahukah kau—aku terbang! Bayangkan, kakiku tidak menapak tanah. setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, aku kembali memacu mobilku ke rumah, dengan masih banyak tanda tanya yang berkecamuk di pikiranku. Aku penasaran tentang makhluk mitos yang lainnya.**_

_**Wawancara yang hebat. Aku jadi ingin mewawancarai Vampire dan Werewolf.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Briggita Castle.**_

Jadi, kesimpulanku hari ini adalah:

Segala makhluk mitos memang semuanya ada, dan..

Brooklyn adalah pewaris tunggal Blockana—darah penyihir.

-o0o-

Well, Bea kembali, minna-san *siapa yang nungguin lo?* #pundung. Terima kasih karena kalian sudah mereview banyak sekali di chapter sebelumnya, saya jadi kaget:) semoga di chapter ini masih layak di review, dan bagi yang menyukai romance Bella-Edward atau Nessie-Jacob akan menjumpai di chapter depan. Keep in touched yaa! Ini balasan review:

**fay: **terima kasih ya! padahal menurut saya ini abal sekali, hehe. ini sudah diteruskan, mau review lagi?:)

**chaos: **terima kasiiih, ini sudah dilanjutkan:D tidak perlu direview empat kali kook, tapi tetep review di fic ini ya hehehe hehehe hehehe *woi!*

**ghifa: **sudah dilanjutkan, mau review lagi?:)

**cla de lune: **masih ada, off course. dan ini sudah update:D terima kasih atas pujian dan kritikannya, semoga yang ini lbh bagus dari yang kemarin^^ mau review lagii?

**winey: **apakah kamu winnie the pooh? O.o *apasih* waah, terima kasih reviewnya! terima kasih juga pujiannya! sebisa mungkin akan saya lanjutkan, kok, asal review masih memungkinkaaan. Jadi, mau review lagi?:)

**Diah Indah Pertiwi: **terima kasih, ini sudah di update, mau review lagi?

**reader lewat: **sudah update yaa;) mau review lagi?

**Logan: **sudah update, mau review lagi?

**Jane Volturi: **yeaa, Edward is so perfect. Kalau suka romance Bella-Edward ada di chap mendatang kok:) mau review lagi?

untuk yang punya acc, akan kukirim PM ya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya!


End file.
